Salavando el Futuro del Amor en el Pasado
by dragonnety
Summary: hello, aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, gracias por lo rr recibidos espero mas, tratare de actualizar seguido, nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo.....
1. Chapter 1

**Salvando el Futuro del Amor en el Pasado**

**Notas Autora:** hola queridos lectores, se que me he ausentando por bastante tiempo pero aquí me tiene de regreso ahora con una historia de Inuyasha.

**Aclaraciones:** Es una mezcla de UA con acción y romance, es una historia que pretende seguir paralela a la historia real de inuyasha se sitúa en la misma época que la serie y los personajes por desgracia no me pertenecen, solo aquellos que sean creados para uso exclusivo de esta historia, es posible que la personalidad de los personajes este algo cambiada ala que originalmente tendrían.

Bueno ahora si los dejo empecemos con la historia no sin antes decirles que espero sus reviews….

**PROLOGO**

Todo empezó aquel día, en el cual ahome fue teletransportada a través del pozo a la época del Sengoku (época antigua del Japón donde existían monstruos y la magia era normal). Luego de la caída, ahome recupero el conocimiento en el fondo del pozo pero algo le decía que no todo estaba bien, al salir de ahí vio con asombro que se encontraba en una época antigua, sin saber que hacer y sin tener idea del porque decidió buscar ayuda alejándose del pozo por el cual llego.

Después de haber salido del bosque encontró una aldea donde todos los que la veían por alguna razón la llamaban kikyo, ella sin entender se dejo guiar al templo donde la recibió una anciana de nombre kaede, esta al verla perdió el conocimiento, luego de despertar pidió hablar con ahome (kikyo), platicaron por largo rato, ahome le explico que ella se cayo por el pozo de su templo en otra época y así fue como llego aquí, a la vez kaede le dijo que ella se parecía mantente a su hermana mayor kikyo la antigua sacerdotisa del templo, pero que había muerto 50 años atrás siendo de la edad de ahome, luego de entender que por alguna razón ella debía estar ahí para solucionar algo pero no sabia el que, una vez termino la platica con kaede ahome decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores del templo para aclarar la mente y fue entonces que lo vio por primera vez.

Ahome se quedo quieta observando al chico atado al árbol y con una flecha clavada en el pecho, parecía tan apacible como si durmiera, por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido de lo normal, al verlo bien se dio cuenta que tenia un aspecto un tanto extraño, parecía un chico normal pero tenia el cabello blanco, sus manos eran garras y tenia orejas de perro, se pregunto incrédula, se aproximo a el sin notarlo y estaba a punto de acariciarle el rostro cuando es detenida por kaede que exclamo: No ahome, espera no lo toques, Ahh dijo esta al tiempo que retiraba su mano, no pudo pronunciar otra cosa mas que un porque muy desconcertada; kaede le explico que ese era un hanyo, es decir un medio demonio y que el fue el causante de que kikyo muriera, ya que ella había combatido con el y lo sello en ese árbol Sagrado del templo, después de su combate y de sellarlo ella murió, ahh no entiendo nada dijo ahome, eso quiere decir que aún esta vivo, si pero sellado, permanece dormido gracias al poder espiritual de la flecha que lo mantiene en ese sello explico kaede.

Así pasaron los días en el sengoku, donde kaede le explicaba a ahome como eran las cosas en esa época y como habían sido desde que kikyo muriera cuando ella era tan solo una niña, lo único que no habían entendido era el porque ahome había atravesado el pozo llevándola a esa época, ella había intentado un sin fin de veces traspasar el pozo de nuevo para volver a su época pero por alguna razón no funcionaba.

Ahome se la pasaba casi todos los días contemplando a inuyasha el chico mitad bestia, por alguna razón presentía que el no era malo, no creía lo que le habían dicho los aldeanos todas esas historias sobre inuyasha, hasta habían denominado al bosque donde estaba sellado el hanyo "El bosque de Inuyasha" y la gente tenia miedo de acercarse al bosque, ahome sentía que debía liberar al hanyo pero no sabia como ni el porque sentía que debía hacerlo; un día de tantos un mounstro apareció en la aldea y la ataco exigiendo que le entregaran la Shikon No tama, los aldeanos no entendían nada, esa joya había desaparecido hace 50 años con la muerte de kikyo, el mounstro seguía atacando y pidiendo la joya, fue en ese momento que al girar vio a ahome que recién llegaba del bosque para ver que sucedía, el mounstro no lo pensó y se apresuro a atacarla, mas cual fue la sorpresa de todos que el cuerpo de ahome empezó a brillar y de su pecho salio la Shikon, el mounstro intento quitarle la perla a ahome pero antes de lograrlo fue destruido por una flecha lanzada por kaede que reacciono justo a tiempo del shock en el que todos estaban y así evitar una catástrofe mayor.

Después de que todo volvió a la calma aparentemente kaede entendió que ahome era la reencarnación de kikyo su hermana mayor, por eso ella tenia la perla en su cuerpo, pero aún no sabían porque ella estaba ahí y porque la perla apareció de nuevo; ahome estaba confundida había dejado la perla en un altar en el templo se dirigía a la casa contigua al templo para descansar un poco luego de todo lo que paso, justo cuando pensaba que ya todo había acabado sintió algo extraño y se dio cuenta que otro mononoke había aparecido y se llevaba la perla, ahome trato de recuperarla lanzándole una flecha pero solo rompió la perla y los pedazos salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones quedando solo unos cuantos en posesión de ahome, esto causo un estruendo ocasionado que kaede saliera a ver que pasaba y lo que vio la dejo en completo estado de shock unos momentos para luego reaccionar y decirle lo siguiente a ahome; oh cielos esto nos traerá mas problemas de los que esperaba, porque lo dice pregunto inocentemente ahome, pues porque si un ser maligno se apodera de los fragmentos traería desgracias es por eso que debes recolectar los fragmentos lo antes posible dijo kaede en un tono que no admitía una negativa.

Kaede sabia que ahome no podría buscar los fragmentos ella sola necesitaría ayuda, el problema era quien podría ayudarla en esa tarea tan especial, en eso estaban pensando en quien podría aceptar tal misión cuando ahome dijo lo siguiente: anciana kaede y porque no despertamos del sello a inuyasha, estoy segura que el me ayudara dijo ahome muy optimista, mmmm no estoy segura pero al parecer no tenemos mas opción ya que yo no puedo hacerlo y no hay nadie mas aquí con las habilidades necesarias para que te acompañé, una vez decidido ahome, kaede y algunos aldeanos se trasladaron al bosque en especifico al árbol en el cual permanecía sellado inuyasha, ahome se acerco a inuyasha no sabían como despertarlo pero ahome tenia una idea, mas bien un presentimiento así que se dejo guiar por el, kaede y los aldeanos se quedaron viendo lo que ella había empezado a hacer, ahome se había acercado lo suficiente como para tocarle el rostro y eso mismo hizo, al hacerlo sin entender el porque dijo despierta y el hanyo abrió los ojos, todos los que estaban ahí se sorprendieron.

Para inuyasha todo era extraño y confuso, de pronto vio a kikyo con unas ropas muy raras e intento liberarse de las ataduras que lo sujetaban todavía al árbol pero no pudo, empezó a protestar y no paraba de decirle cosas a ahome pensando que era kikyo sin imaginar que en realidad no era ella, es suficiente dijo ahome bastante molesta, dejando con eso muy impresionado a inuyasha pero eso no fue suficiente para hacer que se callara así que sin esperar mas le dio tremenda bofetada que ahora si lo dejo callado y no solo a el sino a todos los que ahí estaban, para empezar dijo ahome con voz molesta, YO NO SOY KIKYO, ME LLAMO AHOME y fui yo quien te despertó, segundo lo hice porque necesito de tu ayuda y así siguieron discutiendo, luego de eso, ya saben que paso inuyasha fue liberado y partió junto a ahome en busca de los fragmentos de la perla, en el camino conocieron a varios aliados que con el paso del tiempo se convirtieron en grandes amigos, miroku, shippo, sango y kirara, la pulga myoga, etc..

Ahora situémonos en la misma época pero en lo que hacen justo en este momento nuestro peculiar grupo de héroes; todos se encontraban en un bosque, acaban de salvar a una aldea de los monstruos del malvado naraku y habían emprendido el camino nuevamente, en el trayecto la platica había empezado, ahhh debimos habernos quedado a pasar la noche en la aldea decía miroku de seguro nos hubieran tratado como reyes, verdad inuyasha, bahh por mime da igual, pero creo que es mejor continuar dijo el hanyo, ustedes que opinan chicas dijo demasiado alegre miroku, Grrr fue la única respuesta de ambas que caminaban un poco atrás de los chicos, que les pasa dijo shippo porque ponen esas caras, el pobre se había dormido en los brazos de ahome y recién despertaba no había escuchado nada de lo que hablaron, inuyasha lo observo de reojo y siguió murmurando algo bastante molesto con shippo sin razón aparente según el, seguían caminando adentrándose en el bosque sin saber lo que les esperaba…..

Que les depara el destino a nuestros amigos, que será lo que les espera al adentrarse mas en ese bosque misterioso y tenebroso a los ojos de casi cualquiera, pero no para nuestros amigos, lo que es mas peligroso aún que ese bosque es el mal humor que tienen ahome y sango, es como una bomba de tiempo que esta a punto de llegar a su limite y explotar sin saber cual será el resultado.

**Continuara….. **


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1.- "El Espíritu del Amor"**

Al cabo de un rato miroku dijo, creo que es mejor que busquemos un sitio donde pasar la noche es peligroso seguir avanzando se esta poniendo muy oscuro, mmm creo que tienes razón hablo inuyasha tu y las chicas necesitan descansar, yo puedo seguir pero ustedes no dijo resignado; las chicas no les hablaban seguían molestas, luego de encontrar un pequeño claro levantaron un mini campamento, ahome y sango acomodaban los sitios para dormir y sacaban los utensilios para la cena, shippo recolectaba leña junto a miroku e inuyasha encendía el fuego, oye inuyasha puedes venir necesito decirte algo dijo miroku haciéndole senas algo retirado de las chicas, fehh que quieres miroku hablo indiferente inuyasha, no vez que ahome esta por llamarnos a cenar, shhh calla no te has dado cuenta que ellas están muy molestas con nosotros desde que salimos de la aldea exclamo el monje muy angustiado, bah tonterías ya se les pasara dijo inuyasha fingiendo indiferencia, eso espero exclamo miroku notándose preocupado, shippo solo los veía sin decir nada y decidió ir al lado de ahome, al cabo de un rato inuyasha y miroku se acercaron para ver que ahome, sango y shippo ya casi terminaban la cena, oigan porque no nos avisaron dijeron inuyasha y miroku a la vez, ya deberían saberlo dijo muy cortante sango, ah que deberíamos saber dijo inuyasha, ahhhh no puede ser exclamo sango ustedes si que son distraídos y volvió a comer, ahí tienen su cena dijo ahome señalando unos vasos de sopa instantánea ya listos para comer al otro lado de la fogata, Pe.. Pero eso es muy poco ahome reclamo el hanyo, tengo hambre porque no me das de lo que tu comes, si no la quieres no te la comas , no debería darte nada dijo ahome eso me saco por tratar de arreglar las cosas y se disponía a tomar la sopa de inuyasha cuando este la tomo primero diciendo que la sopa estaba bien y se sentó resignado a comer, bien dijo ella y volvió a tomar su sitio, miroku había captado la indirecta y el ya estaba comiéndose su sopa, al terminar la cena cada uno se retiro a descansar, ahome, sango, shippo y kirara todos juntos a un lado de la fogata, miroku e inuyasha bastante lejos de ellas, a unos 5 metros enfrente de ellas en un árbol.

Así transcurría la noche en pleno silencio hasta que fue roto por miroku al pisar una rama seca al intentar acercarse a las chicas, a donde crees que vas le dijo de pronto inuyasha saliendo justo enfrente de el, ahh inuyasha me asustaste, solo iba a ver si las chicas están bien dijo el monje luciendo muy nervioso, oh vamos esa ni tu te la crees le contesto el hanyo, de seguro querías propasarte con ellas le reclamo, yo no como crees dijo miroku, oye porque crees que estén molestas con nosotros dijo inuyasha de pronto en un tono que sonaba a preocupación mientras veía a ahome dormir abrazando a shippo, cosa que lo molesto sin saber el porque y frunció el ceno, je calmate inuyasha no deberías enfadarte porque shippo duerma con ellas es solo un niño dijo miroku palmeando el hombro de su amigo, fehh di lo que quieras pero que pasaría si fuera sango la que abrazara a shippo eh dijo inuyasha, miroku se puso rojo de repente y también frunció el ceno, vez te lo dije contesto inuyasha no es lo mismo cuando te importa verdad, bueno no pero contestando a tu pregunta siguió miroku, creo que ahome esta molesta contigo porque dejaste que esas chicas te trataran de forma demasiado amigable y tu no protestaste, inuyasha solo se quedo serio pensando en lo dicho por su amigo para luego decir, si tal vez pero sango de seguro esta molesta contigo por la forma en que tu trataste a las mujeres de la aldea, sorprendiendo con su respuesta al monje que no puedo evitar decir, tu crees, ja pues claro dijo inuyasha que otra cosa podría ser, ellos seguían hablando y no se dieron cuenta que las chicas los habían escuchado todo el tiempo, Iván a continuar hablando cuando de pronto el hanyo cayo estrepitosamente al suelo y miroku unos segundos después usando el boomerang de sango como sombrero; ash a ver si se callan dijeron ambas bastante molestas no nos dejan dormir, para luego volverse a acomodar y volver a conciliar el sueno, todo volvió a la calma aparentemente.

En la oscuridad de las sombras un espíritu los estaba observando, no se distinguía su forma solo se ven sus ojos que tiene una extraña expresión como si quisiera remediar algo de lo que vio; de improviso empezó a bajar mucho la temperatura del lugar causando un frió terrible, brrrr fue el sonido que dijeron todos pues la baja temperatura los había vuelto a despertar, esta haciendo mucho frió dijo ahome quien abrazo mas a shippo, si es cierto dijo sango que a su vez abrazaba a kirara, inuyasha y miroku se acercaron a ellas, están bien preguntaron, si pe pero porque esta haciendo tanto frió dijo ahome me congelo, es verdad repitió sango igual yo y se abrazaron a si mismas, miroku que tienes dijo shippo saltando hacia el, estas azul volvió a repetir, QUEEE dijo sango y corrió a ver a miroku, no tengo nada dijo miroku es solo que hace algo de frió, no nada de eso dijo sango y lo jalo hasta donde ella dormía y lo metió bajo las mantas, pero aun no recobraba su color, a la vez ahome empezó a ponerse también azul, ahome exclamo shippo te estas poniendo azul y quiso correr a abrazarla pero algo le impidió moverse del lado de kirara, antes de lo que pensaba inuyasha estaba al lado de ahome, que te pasa le pregunto muy preocupado, nn no se tengo demasiado frió dijo muy pausadamente ahome ya que en efecto se estaba congelando, inuyasha has que se meta bajo las mantas dijo sango, una vez echo esto los observaron un rato, pero nada seguían igual dijo sango, ni siquiera estando cerca del fuego se disminuye el frió, pero dijo sango de repente, que pasa dijo inuyasha, mira tu y yo también nos estamos poniendo azules dijo al verlo y verse las manos, si es cierto dijo inuyasha que hasta ese momento empezó a notar eso, que haremos decía shippo que por alguna razón no podía moverse del lado de kirara, necesitamos entrar en calor decía sango, pero como, en eso estaban cuando la voz débil de ahome dijo, el cuerpo humano genera calor, debemos estar juntos y se desmayo, bueno dijo sango ya que debemos intentarlo, inuyasha deberás abrazar a ahome para ver si recupera el calor de su cuerpo, pe-pero dijo inuyasha algo sonrosado, oh prefieres abrazar a miroku le dijo sango, inuyasha no dijo nada mas y se metió bajo las mantas que cubrían a ahome y la abrazo, lo mismo hizo sango con miroku.

Por extraño que parezca al abrazarse el frió empezó a disminuir y el color azul empezaba a abandonar a nuestros protagonistas y sin siquiera darse cuenta todos se quedaron dormidos profundamente, el misterioso espíritu desapareció llevándose con el, el frió repentino.

A la mañana siguiente todo era paz y tranquilidad, todos seguían profundamente dormidos, el primero en despertar fue shippo, ahhh bostezo, ya amaneció y se levanto aun somnoliento no se había fijado que ya podía moverse, volteo buscando a los demás y lo que vio lo dejo en completo shock durante unos minutos que no pudo reaccionar, verán shippo vio lo siguiente: de un lado de donde estaba la fogata ya apagada se encontraban sango y miroku abrazados el uno al otro tapados con una manta ambos, sonreían aun dormidos, del otro lado donde se suponía estaba ahome, en efecto estaban ella e inuyasha, al igual que miroku y sango muy abrazados pero un poco diferentes, ahome abrazaba fuertemente a inuyasha con ambos brazos y usaba el pecho de el como almohada, a su vez inuyasha la abrazaba a ella con ambos brazos y sonreían de repente entre sueños ahome dijo en un susurro el nombre de inuyasha y el dijo el de ella de igual forma, shippo no pudo mas y grito con todas sus fuerzas despertando a todos, bueno casia todos, automáticamente ahome tomo lo primero que puedo que resulto ser una piedra y aun sin abrir los ojos dijo shippo todavía es muy temprano al tiempo que lanzaba la piedra hacia el kitsune, luego de eso se acurruco mas en los brazos de inuyasha y ambos continuaron durmiendo como si nada, por otra parte el grito despertó por completo a sango y miroku que no se atrevían a verse la cara, ambos estaban muy sonrosados y aun continuaban abrazados, no fue hasta que kirara salto encima de ambos que reaccionaron y se soltaron lentamente, sango yo no dijo miroku, esta bien excelencia no paso nada dijo sango interrumpiéndolo, como que no pasa nada salto shippo QUE NO VEN dijo señalando a inuyasha y ahome, ambos voltearon y se quedaron mudos de la impresión al ver a inuyasha y ahome aun abrazados y dormidos, vaya dijo miroku esto es increíble, ya lo creo dijo sango, hay que despertarlos dijo shippo y se disponía a hacerlo cuando es detenido por un campo de fuerza que rodeo a nuestros durmientes amigos, Pero que exclamo shippo, quien eres dijo miroku poniéndose en pose de pelea, lo mismo hizo sango, un espíritu con forma de niño con alas de ángel se hizo presente, quien eres volvió a decir miroku, excelencia deténgase dijo sango, no nos hará daño al contrario creo que debemos escuchar lo que quiere decirnos, bueno esta bien dijo miroku y todos tomaron asiento, pero que hacen dijo shippo quería despertar a ahome como fuera, BASTA le dijo el espíritu y con solo un movimiento de su mano deposito a shippo junto a kirara en el regazo de sango, no quiero hacerles daño, Yo soy el Espíritu del Amor, vivo en todos lados y en ningún lugar, como dijo miroku con visible cara de que no entendía nada, si ya entiendo dijo sango, el amor esta en todas partes y a la vez en ningún sitio, así es dijo el niño, y que haces aquí le pregunto miroku, bueno eso deberían saberlo ya, yo solo me presento cuando el amor esta en riesgo de desaparecer dijo el espíritu, oh ya veo dijo sango es por eso que viniste dijo viendo a inuyasha y ahome, Si por ellos y también por ustedes le contesto el espíritu, que dijo miroku algo sonrosado, sango igualmente roja de vergüenza, pero que les pasa dijo shippo porque están rojos, shippo aun eres muy joven por eso no entiendes los alcances de tus acciones dijo el espíritu viendo al kitsune, quieres explicarte mejor contesto shippo no te entiendo, todos loa ahí presentes les salio una gotita en la cabeza, bien dijo el espíritu se los explicare, ustedes dos dijo señalando a miroku y sango sienten amor el uno por el otro, pero no se atreven a decirlo, lo que paso ayer en esa aldea causo que se fracturara el equilibrio entre ustedes y eso puede causar que su amor desaparezca causando que el futuro de ustedes este lleno de tristeza y soledad.

Oh dijeron ambos, deben aprender a llevarse mejor y expresar lo que sienten el uno por el otro dijo, para esto miroku y sango parecían dos llamas de la vergüenza que tenían, shippo se rió de ellos, bueno dijo miroku eso es algo que podemos remediar pero que hay de ellos dijo señalando con la vista a inuyasha y ahome, oh si ellos en verdad están en problemas, lo que paso ayer fue solo una fractura mas a la ya muy grande y desquebrajada línea del amor que existe entre ellos, como dijo sango, si ellos han estado destinados a amarse por la eternidad, tanto en esta como en las vidas anteriores, ellos son almas gemelas no importa cuantas veces ellos mueran, siempre se encontraran y volverán a estar juntos así será por la eternidad, o al menos debería ser así dijo el espíritu, que quieres decir dijo sango muy preocupada, bueno la intervención de la no muerta, kikyo dijo miroku, si ella y de otras personas mas ha hecho que el amor de ellos se debilite y si llega a romperse el amor entre ellos su futuro será la soledad, no importa cuantas veces intenten encontrarse de nuevo no podrán y sufrirán por la eternidad, sus almas son las mas bellas y grandes que hay, de echo son unas de las pocas almas gemelas que existen en el mundo, si ellos se separan se acabara gran parte del amor en la humanidad y en toda raza que exista ahora y en el futuro, oh eso no debe pasar dijo sango, debemos evitarlo el amor no debe dejar de existir, si es cierto la apoyo miroku quien la tenia abrazada, excelencia compórtese dijo sango, lo siento se disculpo miroku y la soltó, bueno y que tengo que ver yo en todo eso dijo shippo, oh si dijo el espíritu el amor desmedido que sientes hacia ella a ocasionado que se concentre en ti y olvide su razón principal, y eso es dijo shippo, Inuyasha dijo sango, cierto y sin querer has ocasionado que inuyasha este celoso y dude del amor de ahome, ala vez has hecho que ahome se encariñe contigo por tu inocencia y por ende castiga al hanyo cada que el te maltrata, ocasionado que se distancien y duden del amor que se tienen, pero yo no quería que decía shippo cabizbajo, calma le dijo el espíritu se que no es tu intención, esto no hubiera pasado si ese ser lleno de maldad no hubiera intervenido dijo sango, así es contesto el espíritu, naraku es el causante principal, al separar a shippo de su padre indirectamente causo esto, que no solo afecta a ellos sino a todos en general incluido el mismo, todos se habían quedado pensativos y en silencio hasta que el espíritu hablo de nuevo, shippo le llamo, si contesto este, de que forma quieres a ahome, como si fuera mi mama dijo shippo, y entonces porque tratas de evitar que inuyasha se le acerque dijo sango, muy simple dijo el espíritu, shippo tiene miedo que ahome e inuyasha al estar juntos se olviden de el y lo dejen tal y como lo hizo su madre y luego su padre explicaba el espíritu, pero shippo eso nunca pasaría todos te queremos mucho y el echo de que amemos a otra persona no quiere decir que te dejaremos solo dijo sango tomando al pequeño shippo y dándole un tierno abrazo y un beso en la frente, al hacer eso el espíritu brillo y aumento su tamaño, que paso pregunto miroku porque cambiaste, porque shippo entendió que ha hecho mal y no lo volverá hacer, eso no hizo que la fractura que hay entre ustedes se cerrara casi por completo, lo que me hace a mi recuperar fuerza dijo finalmente el espíritu, ahora solo falta que te disculpes con inuyasha y arregles las cosas para que el pueda acercarse a ahome, ok dijo shippo lo are lo prometo, muy bien dijo el espíritu, no me verán de nuevo a menos que ellos lo necesiten dijo el espíritu refiriéndose a inuyasha y ahome al tiempo que desaparecía en una luz brillante. Bueno ahora si creo que debemos despertarlos dijo sango, creo que no dijo miroku es mejor que nos retiremos un poco creo que no les gustara que nos demos cuenta que los vimos en esa situación, estoy seguro que en cuanto los dejemos solos ellos despertaran, ok vamos entonces a buscar algunos peces en el río para hacer el desayuno dijo sango, si vamos dijeron a coro shippo y miroku.

Tal y como lo dijo miroku, en cuanto se fueron el encanto que había sobre ahome e inuyasha desapareció; la posición en que estaban había cambiado ahora ahome estaba debajo de inuyasha pero seguían abrazados, mmm dijo ahome que bien dormí, estoy tan cómoda se dijo, que no tengo ganas de levantarme, a su vez inuyasha pensó, el aroma de ahome que bien, pero porque lo siento como si estuviera a mi lado, ambos seguían con los ojos cerrados estaban muy cómodos, de repente se dieron cuenta de que abrazaban "algo", Ahome pero que se dijo, lo que estoy abrazando no es shippo, y lo empezó a recorrer con las manos sin abrir los ojos, Inuyasha ah no recuerdo haber abrazado nada antes de ir a dormir pero es como si estuviera abrazando a…, Ahome un momento desde cuando shippo me abraza así, no es el, es…; Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo el nombre del otro abriendo los ojos, "Inuyasha Ahome", se vieron a los ojos y no dijeron nada se perdieron en sus miradas, sin ellos darse cuenta se fueron acercando hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de besarse, qu-que haces dijo ahome muy quedito, Shhh dijo el, solo déjate llevar y sin pensarlo mas se dieron un beso, al principio algo torpe pero que mejoro en instantes se separaron poco a poco y dándose pequeños besos hasta hacerlo por completo, aun seguían en la misma posición, ahome empezó inuyasha yo no quiero que pienses mal, realmente siento haber dejado que esas hicieran lo que hicieron te aseguro que la única que me interesa eres tu, Inuyasha esta bien no hay problema, sabes yo también debo disculparme, ya que no he sido justa contigo me he portado como una tonta, yo yo, shhh dijo el eso ya no importa y la abrazo mas fuerte, si importa porque yo te a-, lo se dijo inu igual yo y volvieron a besarse; creo que debemos levantarnos dijo ella aun en sus brazos, es tarde y tengo hambre, si yo también y rugió el estomago de ambos, jajajaja se rieron ambos, bueno y donde están los demás, se pregunto ahome, justo en ese momento se escucharon las voces de todos que venían del río.

Buenos días dijo sango en cuanto los vio, buenos días le contesto muy contenta ahome, donde estaban dijo inuyasha estaba a punto de ir a buscarlos, bueno cuando despertamos dijo sango, no te vi inuyasha así que supuse ya estarías levantado, me levante y fui al río con intención de darme un baño pero no pude dijo sango, si y eso es mi culpa yo estaba meditando en el río cuando sango llego dijo miroku, y tu shippo donde estabas pregunto ahome, yo tenia calor y también fui al río siguiendo a sango pero al llegar encontré a sango y miroku discutiendo y pues ya saben, pero miren dijo sango salio algo bueno de todo esto y les mostró una red llena de pescados, mmmm dijo shippo tengo hambre, espera lo regaño sango, primero debemos cocinarlos, me ayudas ahome, por supuesto contesto, mientras ellas cocinaban inuyasha, miroku y shippo hacían las pases, al parecer todo se ha solucionado para bien dijo el espíritu del amor, que los observaba sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, este ya no tenia forma de niño sino de un apuesto joven su cambio se dio al inuyasha y ahome besarse, desapareció creyendo que todo estaba bien.

En otra parte lejos de ahí naraku los espiaba a través de un diminuto insecto que no fue notado, este le mostró todo ala miko no muerta kikyo, claro esta que a su conveniencia, no diciéndole todo, kikyo juro que no permitiría que fueran felices, inuyasha seria de ella y de nadie mas, naraku desapareció dejando sola a la miko que se quedo pensando la mejor forma de separar a inuyasha de ahome.

Todo se complicaría y nuestros protagonistas no saben lo que les espera, será que kikyo podrá cumplir su objetivo o el amor triunfara a pesar de todo…..

Continuara….


End file.
